1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floating coolers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a floating cooler which is self stabilizing and in the form of an object, which can be a creature or a treasure chest, for example.
2. Related Art
There exist a number of types thermal insulated devices which have been used in water and maintain an upright position. For example, various floating rafts or water craft have integrated coolers into their structure. Still other coolers have been designed for use in connection with water craft as an "in-tow" cooler behind the craft under relatively rough water conditions.
While these coolers have met with some success, there remains a need for a floating cooler which is used in quiet and rough water conditions and provide an aesthetically pleasing effect to the user, wherein certain aesthetic features characteristic of the object provide desired carrying functions. Accordingly, the present invention provides a cooler which achieves functionality in its aesthetically pleasing design.